


Through cracks of a facade.

by KouShindo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouShindo/pseuds/KouShindo
Summary: One of those rare moments when Silver reveals what lies underneath that tough facade of his. Also Silver is transgender as well just so one can get the jest of the from the mention of his scars.





	Through cracks of a facade.

Minding his own business when in a locker room of sorts changing clothes and listening to the faint chatter of others around the facility, those eyes soften when lightly tracing light faint scars over his skin from recent life changes that he decided on after his father agreed to.  
  
  
Ending up yelling in surprise when turning about in place to see a flustered Ethan and embarrassed Lyra in the doorway that was supposedly closed, “What the-!” hastily covering himself with the oversized towel he had and giving that offended glare under from messy red hair.  
  
  
His voice cracking somewhat and getting frustrated with how he was seen, “Well what?!” picking up a nearby empty bottle of water and throwing at the door when it shut and sighing with a hand going through his hair, “Damn it… of all the people why them…?” sitting on the bench near his locker that he was using and staring at Sneasel who come out of the ball.  
  
  
Padding over with the polished claws tapping on the floor and giving his trainer a worried look, his mismatched ears twitching occasionally then lifting away those messy bangs before poking Silver in the nose. Even though his trainer was rough about the edges there was a nice heart underneath it all though it took a bit to uncover after all that happened.  
  
  
Rubbing that soft fur and smiling at his partner then shaking his head, “Out all the partners that I got so far you seem to know me more than I know myself, thanks…” taking that clawed paw in his hands with a warm smile then looking to the door again with a sigh, “I suppose I should apologize to them for earlier… would you come with…?” glancing to Sneasel with his brow furrowed in worry before given the reassuring pats to the knee with a puff of cold air.  
  
  
Padding away from Silver for a brief moment and making a light hissing sound when waving the other two into the room again, making sure that his trainer was covered up and presentable before opening the door all the way then scampering back over with a toothy smile.  
  
  
Gathering up his bag with supplies and stiffening up when seeing the other two again but giving a light nod to them, the words he wanted to speak got stuck in his throat like they usually did but what his eyes expressed said it for him. His voice cracking when finally able to get one word out then tearing up on saying it outloud, “Sorry…” shaking hard when both of them given hugs and grunting a bit when Lyra wiped his face with a tissue and Ethan giving a little pat and hair ruffle much to his annoyance.  
  
  
Sneasel sat there on the bench enjoying the scene between the 3 trainers and nodded before fetching the rest of Silver’s items, tugging lightly at the jeans of his trainer and presenting the couple items to put in the bag with drooped ears when trying to cheer up Silver earning a light pet in return.  
  
  
Through the adventures so far one could say that it slowly turned about for Sneasel and Silver along with the other Pokemon partners, it was a little tougher than others considering that his father was a leader of crime group and all but aside from that he turned out fine after it all.


End file.
